Non derelinquat me
by Ksenia Franz
Summary: Он всего лишь магозоолог, приехавший в Нью-Йорк, чтобы привести на родину одного из своих любимцев. Она всего лишь бывший мракоборец, который любым способом хочет вернуть себе прежнюю должность. Что станет с ними после короткого, но невероятного приключения? Что они будут делать, поняв, что не думать друг о друге постоянно отныне невозможно?


_Родные души… Много ль их на свете?_

_Как вытащить счастливый тот билет,_

_Чтобы родную душу в жизни встретить,_

_Блуждающую до сих пор во мгле?_

_Вокруг немало, в общем-то, хороших,_

_Не злых, не глупых, но ЧУЖИХ людей…_

_Поговорить неплохо с ними можно,_

_Узнать, возможно, кучу новостей,_

_Поесть и выпить, песню спеть дуэтом,_

_Потом сплясать… Да, выбор тут большой!_

_Но помолчать и ВСЁ понять при этом —_

_Возможно только с близкою душой…_

_Наталья Дроздова_

Проталкиваясь через толпу людей, к причалу медленными шагами направлялись две фигуры: молодой человек лет тридцати на вид с растрёпанными русого цвета волосами, в синем пальто, с шарфом в жёлто-чёрную полоску на шее и с перевязанным обычной верёвкой чемоданом; и девушка возрастом не более двадцати пяти лет, с тёмными короткими волосами и в сером верхнем одеянии нараспашку. Подойдя к нужному судну, оба остановились, не зная, что сказать несколько секунд. Девушка, чувствуя некое волнение, закусила нижнюю губу, после чего, поймав на себе мужской взгляд, широко улыбнулась.

— Что ж… это было… — нарушая молчание, начал магозоолог. Честно говоря, он не представлял, что нужно было говорить в такие моменты. Впрочем, не только в такие. С людьми ему было несколько сложнее, нежели с фантастическими животными. Если о своих питомцах он знал всё, то о людях — лишь самую малость: то, что необходимо было знать для нормального существования в обществе.

— Правда? — перебила девушка, но тотчас осеклась. Она уже наверняка знала, что он скажет дальше. Они в прямом смысле понимали друг друга с полуслова, они могли спокойно заканчивать друг за другом фразы, и это было несколько необычно для них. — Слушай, Ньют, я… я хочу поблагодарить тебя, — переводя тему, продолжила Тина.

— Да за что же? Я… — недоумённо спросил мужчина, в самом деле не понимая, что же он мог такого сделать для неё.

— Если бы ты не сказал добрых слов обо мне мадам Пиквери, меня бы не вернули в отдел расследования, — спокойно объяснила девушка, отмечая про себя, что благодарна ему не только за это. Впрочем, правильнее, наверное, будет сказать, что по большей части не за это. Она была благодарна ему за то, что он подарил ей несколько дней счастливой и увлекательной жизни; за то, что он спас её от казни, не задумываясь о том, что это по её вине им подписали этот приговор; за то, что он стал первым, кому она по-настоящему доверилась, не считая Куинни; за то, что он пустил её в свой огромный мир, спрятанный в пределах его чемодана; за то, что он показал ей совсем иную жизнь. Однако больше всего она была благодарна ему за то, что рядом с ним она впервые ощутила окрыляющее чувство любви. Впрочем, об этом он никогда не узнает. Он просто-напросто сейчас сядет на паром и отчалит в Лондон, не задумываясь о том, что творится в её душе. А она снова будет бегать за преступниками и заваливать себя работой, невзирая на нравоучения своей сестры о том, что нельзя себя так убивать. Всё будет как и раньше, за исключением лишь того, что по ночам, имея непростительно много свободного времени, теперь она будет восстанавливать в памяти образ такого любимого веснушчатого лица с широкой искренней улыбкой.

— Нельзя же, чтобы моё дело расследовал кто-то другой, — с лёгкой улыбкой говорит мужчина, заставляя вырваться из глубокого потока собственных мыслей. Он отчаянно старается скрыть за этими словами тот факт, что мадам Пиквери он говорил лишь то, что думал на самом деле, а не то, что нужно было сказать, чтобы Порпентину Голдштейн снова вернули на должность мракоборца.

— Попробуй не давать повода для следствия, — улыбаясь в ответ, советует девушка, пытаясь скрыть дрожь в голосе.

— Постараюсь. Буду вести тихую жизнь: вернусь в Министерство, отдам в печать книгу, — с заметным воодушевлением делится своими планами мужчина, отчаянно избегая прямого взгляда в глаза.

— Обязательно прочту её: «Фантастические твари и где они обитают», — с широкой улыбкой отвечает собеседница, после чего будто физически ощущает его пристальный взгляд, обращённый на неё. — А Лита Лестрейндж любит читать? — Слова против воли срываются с губ, а голос уже в открытую дрожит, норовя и вовсе сорваться. Глаза начинают предательски блестеть, а душа разрывается на части. В голове же отчаянно бьётся прямой вопрос, загнанный в узкие рамки сказанных слов: «Любишь ли ты её сейчас».

— Кто? — словно не понимая, о ком идёт речь, спрашивает мужчина. Неизвестно, что сейчас шокировало его больше: откуда Тина узнала о ней или почему она спрашивает о его школьной подруге с таким видом, словно он ей небезразличен.

— Девушка… ты хранишь её портрет, — отвечает собеседница более твёрдым голосом, хотя душевное состояние в данный момент не улучшилось ни на каплю.

— Я, честно говоря, не знаю, что Лита сейчас любит. Люди меняются. Я изменился… мне так кажется… я… ну, может быть немного, — он, словно принимая её правила, начинает отвечать намёками на спрятанные вопросы. Во всём его ответе так и витают завуалированные фразы: «Я любил её раньше. Потом всё изменилось, но мне казалось, что я по-прежнему влюблён в неё. С недавних пор, когда я приехал в Нью-Йорк, всё стало по-другому». Внезапно громко раздаётся гудок парохода, и мужчина инстинктивно оборачивается назад. Девушка, не в силах больше сдерживать слёз, поджимает губы и начинает бегать глазами по сторонам, чтобы не дать им сорваться и побежать по щекам, а затем опускает взгляд в пол, пытаясь успокоиться. — Я пришлю тебе экземпляр моей книжки, — повернувшись, говорит мужчина, понимая, что им пора прощаться. Он замечает слишком сильный блеск её глаз и не знает, что следует лучше сделать в этой ситуации. Слишком больно смотреть на её слёзы. Слишком сильно хочется её обнять и утешить, только бы не видеть этих прозрачных капелек, которые вот-вот сорвутся и побегут по её щекам. Вот только нужно ли это ей? Быть может, причина её слёз вовсе не в его отъезде, а он тут со своей нежностью. Уж лучше просто сделать вид, что он ничего не заметил.

— Буду рада, — нарочито широко улыбается виновница его мыслей, а он, позволяя себе маленькую слабость, тянется к ней рукой и забирает за ушко выбившуюся короткую прядь волос, слегка касаясь пальцами её кожи. Она замирает на месте и робеет, желая продлить это мгновение. Однако почти в ту же секунду мужчина убирает свою ладонь от её лица, а Тина чуть громче, чем следовало бы, вздыхает. Несколько секунд они смотрят друг другу в глаза, после чего он, не говоря ни слова, срывается с места и быстрым шагом уходит в сторону судна. Девушка смотрит ему в след. Улыбка тотчас исчезает с её губ, оставляя место грустному, тоскливому выражению лица. Она опускает взгляд в пол и слегка проводит рукой по своей щеке, которой несколько секунд назад касался Ньют.

— Прости. А что скажешь, если я вручу тебе книжку лично? — быстро вернувшись назад, спрашивает мужчина, лишь к концу фразы подняв глаза на её лицо. Она, радуясь его появлению, снова начинает улыбаться.

— Я буду рада… — со всей искренностью отвечает девушка. — Очень сильно, — радостно добавляет она и улыбается ещё шире. Он, довольный её ответом, снова уходит, но на середине пути останавливается, словно что-то обдумывая. Девушке хочется броситься к нему и никуда не отпускать, но права на это ей никто не давал, и поэтому она просто стоит на месте и с надеждой смотрит в его сторону. Когда он продолжает путь и оказывается на палубе, она разворачивается и уходит прочь.

Как только Тина вышла на многолюдные улочки Нью-Йорка, вся её радость тут же испарилась. На душе сразу же стало как-то тоскливо. Девушка вдруг поняла, что больше ничего подобного не будет. Самое большое, на что она могла надеяться — это то, что он всё-таки привезёт ей книгу. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что он и вовсе забудет о ней через пару месяцев после возвращения в Лондон. Он ведь не обещал ей ничего, он лишь спросил, не будет ли она против. От подобных мыслей вдруг стало неимоверно грустно, и по щекам девушки побежали влажные дорожки. Она уже не сдерживала слёз, ей хотелось поскорее выплакать всю ту боль, что тяжёлым грузом повисла на её плечах. На улице шёл сильный дождь: не тот, что заставил всех жителей города забыть о магических происшествиях… это был уже простой настоящий дождь, который словно дублировал настроение Тины, и ей даже становилось как-то легче от этой мысли. Она не пряталась от него, никуда не спешила. Она просто шла по тротуарам вечернего города и плакала, опустив голову. Все, к кому Тина когда-то привязывалась и любила, либо предавали, либо уходили из её жизни, забывая о ней навсегда. Только Куинни всегда была рядом с ней, помогала зализывать раны и снова вставать на ноги. Вряд ли Ньют станет исключением из многих. Он забудет о ней, словно под действием заклятия забвения. Как бы горько это не звучало, но так оно и будет… так было всегда, так будет и сейчас. Просто за двадцать пять лет пора уже привыкнуть, что никто не останется в её жизни надолго. Просто за двадцать пять лет пора перестать быть доверчивой девочкой, которая плотно сидит в её душе и уходить не собирается. Почему ей не суждено стать счастливой? Почему после стольких испытаний судьба не подарила ей хотя бы маленький шанс на счастье? Ну, разве она этого не заслужила?

Дойдя с такими мыслями до дома, девушка наспех вытерла слёзы и вошла в помещение. Поднимаясь по лестнице, она услышала лёгкий скрип открывающейся двери внизу. Опять хозяйка дома проверяет, не зашёл ли кто лишний вместе с её квартирантами. Пару дней назад она точно также поднималась в дом с Ньютом и Якобом. Девушка тогда впервые привела в дом мужчину, да и не одного. Она сразу поняла, что Якоб понравился Куинни, и это больше всего пугало, потому что её сестра была слишком привязчива, а мужчине уже тогда предстояло заклинание забвения. В тот вечер она впервые поймала себя на мысли, что смущается, находясь рядом с магозоологом. Куинни тогда ещё долго улыбалась, смотря на неё, а Тина старательно пыталась думать о чём-то другом, дабы поумерить радость своей сестрёнки, но мысли совсем не собирались покидать старшую Голдштейн.

— Тина, это ты? — послышался женский голос снизу. Ну, конечно, кто же ещё мог гулять вечером под сильным дождём? Только она.

— Да, миссис Эспозито, — крикнула девушка, останавливаясь на предпоследней ступеньке. Всё, как и в тот вечер. Интересно, теперь всегда каждая повседневная мелочь будет напоминать ей о Ньюте и их приключениях.

— Ты одна? — спросил всё тот же женский голос. Дежурный вопрос. Всё, как обычно.

— Я всегда одна, миссис Эспозито, — с небывалой горечью в голосе ответила девушка. Внезапно она поняла всю двусмысленность данного вопроса, и стало как-то грустно от того, что, с каким бы смыслом он ни был бы задан, ответ всё равно был бы одинаковый. От этой мысли на душе стало ещё тоскливее, и девушке просто захотелось побыстрее оказаться дома, запереться в комнате и дать волю эмоциям. Сил держать всё в себе уже просто-напросто не было.

Зайдя в квартиру, она увидела свою сестру, которая что-то увлечённо пекла на кухне. По всему помещению разносился приятный аромат яблочного штруделя, опять-таки напомнивший тот переломный вечер. Не сложно было догадаться, что Куинни тоже скучает, вот только в отличие от Тины не по Ньюту, а по Якобу. Она тоже нашла свою любовь за эти несколько дней, и тоже потеряла её не по своему желанию, а по воле обстоятельств. Девушка помнила, как её сестра прощалась с не-магом, как открыто говорила тому, что не найдёт никого лучше, как была готова уехать с ним хоть на край света, как под проливным дождём первый и последний раз его поцеловала, не обращая ни на кого внимания. Тина тогда стояла под укрытием и бросала скромные взгляды на Ньюта, втайне мечтая то же самое сделать с ним. Однако смущение и страх быть отвергнутой полностью перечеркнули всю возможность к желанным действиям. Сейчас же она несколько жалела о своей трусости. Кто знает, быть может, будь она немного храбрее, он бы никуда не уехал, а она бы сейчас так не мучилась…

— Тинни, ты вся промокла, — заметив возвращение сестры, произнесла Куинни, наспех высушив заклинанием всю одежду на ней. Девушка подняла на неё взгляд и едва заметно улыбнулась в знак приветствия. — Ты плакала, — скорее констатировала, нежели спрашивала блондинка.

— Пожалуйста, не читай мои мысли, — уставшим голосом попросила старшая Голдштейн, проходя вглубь квартиры.

— Ты совсем напрасно так о нём думаешь, — как обычно спокойно, но с неким беспокойством в голосе сказала девушка, смотря в спину сестре.

— Куинни, я же просила, — повернувшись лицом к блондинке, вымученно простонала Тина. Она прекрасно знала, что от сестры ничего не утаишь, но раз за разом всё же надеялась на то, что та хотя бы сделает вид, что ничего не увидела в её мыслях.

— Прости. Но ты, действительно, напрасно так переживаешь, — виновато сказала девушка, одновременно настаивая на своём.

— Ты ведь тоже скучаешь, не так ли? — внезапно спросила брюнетка, подходя к окну. На улице по-прежнему шёл сильный дождь, барабаня по стеклу. Девушка обняла себя за плечи, непроизвольно поёжившись от представления той прохлады и сырости, что царила за пределами уютного дома. Тотчас она ощутила на плечах тонкую, но согревающую ткань пледа, только что наколдованную заботливой рукой её сестры.

— По Ньюту? — непонимающе переспросила Куинни, вставая у окна рядом с сестрой.

— По Якобу, — спокойно уточнила девушка, бросая короткий взгляд на блондинку. — Ты ведь полюбила его, правда?

— Да, — несколько смущённо, но с некой мечтательностью в голосе произнесла младшая Голдштейн. — Я скучаю по нему, но ведь это не значит, что мы никогда не сможем быть вместе. Мы можем познакомиться снова, не разговаривая о магическом мире, можем уехать туда, где нет запрета на общение с не-магами, — слегка наивно, но с твёрдой уверенностью дополнила она. Чего Куинни было не занимать, так это веры в лучший исход и оптимистичного духа. — Я видела его совсем недавно… в толпе людей. Представляешь, он ничего не помнит о нашем приключении, но ему снятся животные из чемоданчика Ньюта и расплывчатые силуэты людей. Он помнит нас, пусть и смутно. Я хочу снова с ним подружиться… я готова пережить всё заново. Ведь самое главное счастье — это быть с тем, кого по-настоящему любишь, невзирая на запреты и преграды, — уверенно рассуждала девушка. Тина вдруг осознала, что её маленькая сестрёнка уже выросла и рассуждает на такие взрослые темы намного лучше её самой. Ей всегда казалось, что Куинни ещё, хоть и не крохотный, но всё же ребёнок, нуждающийся в её чрезмерной опеке и заботе… а оказалось всё наоборот. Девушка задумалась, снова вспоминая о Ньюте.

_«Самое главное счастье — это быть с тем, кого по-настоящему любишь, невзирая на запреты и преграды»._

Слова гулко пульсировали в голове, не давая возможности думать о чём-то другом. Ей бы очень хотелось сейчас оказаться рядом с ним, игнорируя собственную гордость и все мыслимые и немыслимые правила приличия. Вот только нужно ли это ему? У него целый наколдованный мир с множеством интереснейших зверушек, спрятанных в такой небольшой чемоданчик… у него впереди изучение новых видов магических существ и написание книги. В его увлекательной и насыщенной жизни просто-напросто нет места для неё. Чудовищный страх не давал и малейшей возможности на осуществление сказанных сестрой слов. Тина всегда всё делала обдуманно и не привыкла рисковать, поэтому сделать первый шаг она никогда не осмелится. Чувствуя покатившуюся по щеке слезу, девушка быстро смахнула её и направилась в комнату, стараясь не привлекать внимание Куинни, которая упорхнула на кухню, возвращаясь к завершению приготовления яблочного штруделя. Быстро юркнув в спальную, Тина с тихим щелчком закрыла дверь, прислоняясь лбом к прохладной деревянной поверхности. Слёзы уже сильным потоком прочерчивали дорожки на бледных щеках, а душа снова начинала разрываться на части. Утыкаясь носом в собственные ладони, она уже не могла подавить свои всхлипы. Воздуха в лёгких становилось всё меньше, а слёзы совсем не собирались отступать. Душераздирающие рыдания и всхлипы с невероятной скоростью становились всё сильнее и сильнее.

— Я, наверное, не должен здесь находиться, но тебя не было, и Куинни разрешила мне подождать тебя в комнате, — с сильным испугом произнёс до боли родной и уже такой любимый голос. Девушка, не ожидавшая ничего подобного, молниеносно повернулась лицом к незваному, но такому желанному гостю.

— Как ты?.. — едва слышно начала спрашивать девушка, наблюдая за тем, как мужчина делает первые шаги к ней навстречу.

— Трансгрессировал, — не дожидаясь окончания вопроса, ответил молодой человек, останавливаясь в трёх шагах от своей собеседницы. — Я не смог уехать, не сказав тебе самого главного, — продолжил он, всматриваясь в покрасневшие глаза и продолжающие бежать по щекам прозрачные дорожки, которые заметно сбивали его с толку, заставляя переживать ещё сильнее. — Я… — Однако закончить фразу ему было не суждено, так как девушка тут же бросилась в объятия мужчины, обхватывая руками его шею, и, утыкаясь носом в его плечо, начала судорожно всхлипывать и дрожать. Магозоолог, несколько растерявшись, всё же прижал её к себе, начиная шептать что-то успокаивающее на ушко. Она же ни на миг не расслабляла хватку, боясь, что он исчезнет, что он вовсе окажется миражом. Однако он продолжал стоять и прижимать её к себе, приговаривая утешительные слова.

— Не уходи, прошу, только не уходи, — как заведённая начала бормотать Тина, не отстраняясь от мужчины. Разум по-прежнему отказывался верить в реальность происходящего. Однако тот факт, что он сейчас обнимает её, заставлял закрасться в потаённые уголки сознания маленькой надежде.

— Я здесь, я рядом, я никуда не уйду, — тихо шептал молодой человек, обжигая своим дыханием нежную кожу, и, гладя девушку по спине, старался хоть как-то доказать ей, что говорит правду. Робость уже прошла, оставляя место лишь нежности и любви. Дождавшись, пока она перестанет дрожать в его руках, он слегка отстранился, вглядываясь в её глаза, однако обнимать не переставал. — Всё хорошо, слышишь? Всё хорошо. Я с тобой, — прошептал мужчина, шершавой, но тёплой ладонью вытирая влажные следы с покрасневших щёк своей собеседницы. Затем, едва уловимо прочертив большим пальцем след от скулы до подбородка, спустился по шее вниз, заставляя нежную кожу девушки покрыться мурашками. Он завороженно бегал глазами по её лицу, всматриваясь в каждую чёрточку, пока не остановил свой взгляд на её губах. Боже, как же давно он хотел её поцеловать, но постоянно боялся, что причинит ей этим только вред. Сейчас же она смотрела на него с такой неподдельной нежностью, что он вдруг понял, как был неправ. Сокращая и так небольшое расстояние, он едва ощутимо коснулся своими губами её уст, где-то в глубине души всё же боясь получить отпор. Однако его не последовало. Напротив, она лишь сильнее прижалась к нему, затаив дыхание. Слёз больше не было, как и нервной дрожи от всхлипов, сейчас осталось только чувство окрылённости и небывалого счастья. Как странно… он с парома трансгрессировал к ней домой, чтобы сказать, что она занимает в его сердце слишком большое место, чтобы просто так оставить её одну, не предложив ей поехать с ним. Она же хотела ему сказать, что с ним её жизнь внезапно обрела все краски, и без него ей попросту пусто и тоскливо. Они хотели сказать это друг другу, используя множество красивых слов и предложений, а в итоге выразили все те же чувства лишь лёгким касанием губ. А ведь, действительно, так ли важны слова, когда множество действий и поступков говорят намного красноречивее всяких произнесённых звуков?

20.05.2017


End file.
